


【游戏王 | 闇表】HELL ON EARTH

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #風境太太点的恶魔x修女设定#R18，恶魔王x修女棒（♂），女装元素有





	【游戏王 | 闇表】HELL ON EARTH

 

 

 

 

男人的手覆上了“她”的掌。

“她”一愣，试图将手抽出，却在下一刻被对方握紧。

 

“嫁给我，成为我的人。”

 

 

那么严肃认真的语气，仿佛煞有其事般，可“她”只是轻轻摇头，露出无奈的笑意。一边低声说着‘抱歉’，一边缩回了自己那被雪白手套束住的纤嫩的手，“她”仰起脸，浑身都仿佛沐浴着圣洁的日光。

 

“我已将整个身心，献于上帝，慈悲的天父……”

 

 

 

 

战争中唯一的一片洁白净土，只剩下这处修道院。

还未被黑暗吞噬侵袭，然而恶魔的影子若要出现在祭坛，却也只是时间问题而已。

 

 

 

 

游戏在十年前，战争伊始的时候被遗弃在教堂边的坟地。不哭不闹，安安静静只是睁大眼睛无辜地望着他人的目光触动了当时执掌修道院的教引嬷嬷的心，她将这个小男孩带回院中，只是为避免引起骚动和找来祸患，她没有同时告知其他修女，他的性别。

 

游戏被作为一个“修女”养大，和其他年长的女孩共同守在圣洁的祭坛前，日日念着弥撒，掬一捧圣水，洗清自己身心的罪过。

尽管那时候，他并不懂，自己究竟有什么罪……而到后来，他依旧不懂，自己到底犯下了什么罪，要让上帝如此来惩罚他？

 

 

 

 

负伤的男子倒在教堂门口，被子弹打中腰间的一根肋骨，流着血水的伤口狰狞恐怖，被发现的时候，这个人已经失血过多。

 

“他活不过今天晚上了。”教引嬷嬷摇摇头，率着一众修女离去，同时关上教堂的大门。临走时，她还唤了声依旧趴伏在地上担忧不已的游戏。

 

“这个人心中有着极深重的罪孽，潜伏着黑暗灵魂的伤者是不被天堂接受的，这你懂得。不要在他身上浪费太多时间了。”

 

 

他知道。

但他就是没法放任不管。

 

 

那夜他没有回到修道院中，一个晚上，他解下自己空余的干净衣物，撕成长条包扎好男人已被清水处理过的伤口，对方时不时发出几声闷吟，只是意识不清晰，那也只是他无意识的出于痛苦的本能反应而已。

 

解决完这一切，游戏松了一口气，既而蹲下身来静静凝视着男人的侧脸。

意外的……是个长得不错的人呢。

往日里听其他修女谈起这场灾难性的战争，他一直以为士兵都是些丑恶粗鲁的模样。

 

救了一个人，今天。

嘴角咧开淡淡的笑，倦意逐渐袭上，他眨眨眼，放任自己顺着黑夜的诱惑睡了过去，而没有注意到身边的男人却在此刻睁开了眼。

 

 

 

 

 

男人在第二天离开了。

除了在苏醒的那刻握着他的手突然向他求爱遭到拒绝以外——其余的话，他什么也没有说。

 

但这也够了，游戏想着。

他偷偷贴着门溜进了修道院后府的水井边，打了满满一桶的水，想要洗净自己身上沾染的血污。

 

他的脸突然苍白，血块像被粘结在衣服上一样，成为一个永恒的印记。

为什么，洗不掉……

 

 

 

 

那仿佛预示着，他犯下的罪。

 

 

 

 

当黑猫跳上窗台隔着玻璃窗对他眨着眼睛低呜时，尽管心知修道院戒规森严，他依旧没能忍住恻隐之心，伸手去拔下了窗栓。

 

黑猫叫了一声，随即向他扑来。黑色的阴影笼罩上空，令游戏头晕目眩，只是被面容熟悉的男人压倒在身下的那一刻他才惊觉过来。

 

“是……是你……”

 

他艰难地发声，却感到喉间一紧，银白的十字架项链被对方的手指挑断丢弃到一边。男人俯身下来，眯起的眼透出野兽狩猎般的危险气息。

 

“抓到你了。”

 

 

 

 

一开始的目的，只是想侵入这座最后依然没有沦陷的教堂而已。

亚图姆抬手看了眼腕上的怀表，时间已经快到了，如果明晚绝望还没有被散播到这所修道院内部，他们的黑暗力量也许就会逐步消退。

 

“啧。”

 

他低哼一声，随即从山上落了下去。

他想了一个办法，将自己伪装成重伤兵的模样。战争时期，修道院不会拒绝任何一个伤病者，计划很周正，但他的身份似乎却被那个老处女识破了。门在背后重重关上，就在他准备起身，决定思量下一个可攻入教堂内部的方法时，一双温暖的手触上了他的身体。

 

“没事的，你一定会没事的。我马上就救你。”

 

他的脑中“嗡”的一声，一瞬间忘了动弹，只是顺着对方那轻柔的动作，他的胸膛、背、腰间被对方一一触碰，井水流泻下的清凉感和被那双手轻抚过的触感竟使他心中产生了一丝眷恋。好舒服，他忍不住发出了声音，尽管在对方耳中那也许更像是他耐不住痛苦而发出的闷哼。

 

对方在替他处理完全身的伤逝后沉沉睡去。他慢慢睁开眼，转过身来凝视着眼前人的面容。

一个安静、纯洁、美好的人——

他听到自己吞咽口水的声音，双眼也在瞬间眯细。

 

他一定要，得到这个人。

 

 

 

 

现在，他果真如愿了。

 

 

 

 

身下人剧烈挣扎，眼底满满的恐惧和羞愤反而使“她”看起来更显美味。亚图姆又抑制不住地舔起了嘴角，他第一件实践的事，就是捏着对方的下巴倾身上去摄住了那看起来甜美无比的唇。

 

“呜、呜嗯……”

 

和想象中一样芳香的气息，带着某种淡雅的植物清香。他忍不住在那脆弱的唇瓣上狠咬了一口，对方的呜咽声中他尝到了鲜血的甘甜，体内的狂暴和兴奋感一齐涌上，紧贴上唇，他的舌在那温热湿润的口腔中肆虐，撩拨着发颤的齿背，又来回吮吻着对方已经开始发麻的舌头。

 

“不，不要……！嗯啊，滚开……”

 

 

纯黑白服饰的遮掩下，那纤弱手脚的抵抗简直毫不需在意，但恶念已起就无法压制下去。他的唇向下滑动，一边深深吮吸着那白洁的颈项在那上面染上一朵朵鲜红的恶之花，手也同样伸进对方衣袍中，略大力地揉搓着对方的腰腹并逐渐向下摸去的时候“她”突然大大地颤了下，随即眼角立刻开始泛出泪花。

 

“不，不要……求求，你，嗯……！”

 

可是已经太迟了。亚图姆后知后觉地感受到自己的手指触上了什么东西。逐渐硬挺的，发热的性器，正在被拉下的长裙上高昂地抬起头来。

 

 

游戏从来没有这么一瞬间想这样当场去世，毫不犹豫，他当下的第一反应就是重重地抬脚踢向对方，但当然没用。他的脚腕被对方在空中生生拽住，随后向一边大力扳开。

 

他的私处，被完完整整地呈现在了男人的面前。

 

 

 

 

“哦呀……？”

 

对方挑了挑眉，露出一丝玩味的笑。

 

“‘要为上帝奉献终生的’，是个男孩子啊。”

 

 

他听到自己的心脏彻底堕入谷底的声音，对方又附上来，只是这一次，他的外服被整个地撕裂开，白色布条耷拉在他的胸前，小腹还有肩膀上，衬着他白皙的皮肤，看起来恍若仙女的缎带——然而，

 

对他来说，这只是屈辱的加冕而已。

 

 

啃咬着他的耳廓，男人的声音仿佛从地狱那端传来。

 

“上帝把你留在身边，是他也在索多玛之中沦落了吗？”

 

 

没能抑制住的泪水，终于从眼眶倾泻而下。他的唇又被吻上，只是这一次对方的动作，意外的轻柔。

 

“别哭啊。”连声音也像变了个人一样，男人隔着断裂的白绸抚摸起他白瓷般易碎的身体，“作为你救我的酬劳，我来教你，什么是人世间真正的快乐吧。”

 

真正的，快乐……？

 

 

“嗯啊——！”

 

两边乳头被对方的双手肆意揉捏，整个腰腹都被仔细地舔吻过一遍，胸前是满满一排的牙印和密密麻麻的吻痕，处于长期的禁欲生活中从未被纾解过的性器被对方触上，不轻不重的揉捏，混杂着对方伸进他后穴的手指，几乎搅得他体内一波一波的情欲像浪潮般席卷上来。

 

不能这样，不可以这样。明明心里有一个声音低声地一遍遍重复，他却无法控制自己不去享受其中的快感，仿佛在云端行走，仿佛置身于天堂，不，比天堂还要高……

 

“要来了哦，真正的极乐。”

 

男人的声音像环绕在他的耳边，又像漂浮在他身旁。懵懂地睁着眼，他紫色的瞳孔中映出一片醒目的血红，腰部被抬高，射过两次的性器此刻软垂着，却因对方接下来的动作而又高高挺起。

 

“嗯哈……！不行，嗯，要，要坏掉了啊啊！——”

 

挺进身后的粗大阴茎开始来回刮蹭着他的肠壁，撕咬着他体内的每一处，肉穴的紧紧吸附感使对方一次次更大力发狠地埋入他体内，而那也引起他身体的又一次痉挛。每一次阴茎猛烈地顶弄着他的前列腺，他都感觉到瞬间的意识不清与朦胧。大口喘着气的瞬间胸口也被持续揉弄，抑制不住发出呻吟的他在对方眼中已完全沦为了堕落的存在。

 

 

男人将他整个抱上了纯白圣洁的祭坛，就这高高的台桌大力地干他。一边欣赏着他被快感搅得完全混乱的脸，他轻柔地抚上他的脸。

 

 

“呐，就这样沉溺吧。”

 

 

 

 

“然后，用你的身体，为我诞出黑暗的孩子。”

 

 

 

 

THE END#

 

 


End file.
